Ashes To Ashes
by Ichornight
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Hiro followed Tadashi into the fire. He gets badly injured in the fire and is then kidnapped by Yokai. People believe Hiro is dead, but Tadashi knows better than that. He takes Baymax and his friends and go out in a race against time to find and save Hiro before Yokai and his followers murder him. [Alive!Tadashi. Lots of Hiro whump and brotherly love]
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm really into Big Hero 6 so I decided to write a fanfiction about it. I plan to make this story pretty long. Alive!Tadashi because I am in full-blown denial that Tadashi died. Also, prepare for extreme whump and feels. Will probably update this chapter every 2 to 3 days. Takes place through Tadashi's first person POV. This fanfiction will be a bit grimdark. Enjoy chapter 1 of Ashes to Ashes!**

**Rated M for major gore, mention of rape, use of drugs and alcohol, and some cussing.**

* * *

><p>"TADASHI, NO!"<p>

I was stopped by the fearful cry behind me. I had been running, or sprinting really, towards my target. The building. The showcase building. Towering over me and engulfed in flames. The alight building set a shadow of vivid orange through the area around it as the inferno raged through the building.

I hadn't even been aware that my younger brother, Hiro, had been behind me this whole time., I thought he had stayed behind. I had wanted him to stay behind. He could get hurt being this close to the flame-engulfed building.

When I heard his familiar cry of fear behind me, I immediately spun around to face him. I saw that Hiro was gripping my sleeve with a small hand. The 14 year old boy bit his lip and looked up at me with huge brown eyes that carried so many emotions at once, although it was visible to see his fear. I blinked at him and started, reading all the expressions on his face. For me, it was easy to feel what he was thinking. I felt my heart pound hard in my chest. Go back. I had started to say. Go back, you're going to get hurt... But before I could, I heard the sheer sound of flames cracking and turned my head to see the burning building. I felt the heat of the flames from where me and my brother were both standing. Close. Too close. I looked at him with my own expression of fear before suddenly the cracking of the vibrant flames made me turn back around to see the alight showcase building. I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest and felt the blood roaring in my ears. I clenched my fist and stared. I remembered what that woman had told me.

Professor Callaghan is still in there... I thought back for a split second. Callaghan was my professor. He had taught me a lot of the things I knew about robotics. If I were to abandon him in a burning building now, without trying to help... What would that make me? But then again. My brother, I didn't want to leave him. If I went in there, something might happen to me. Was it really worth it? What was I going to do? Thoughts buzzed through my cranium as I thought over and over again. Finally, I came to a decision. I had to help.

Someone had to help.

I turned back to Hiro. He was still staring at me and had begun tugging on my sleeve a bit in an attempt to pull me away. I saw his eyes getting wet from pure fear and his teeth were dug into his lip. I thought of something to say in the short moment I had before I had to go in there.

"Callaghan is in there." I said as evenly and as calmly as I could as I stared back in his fearful brown eyes and felt a pang in my chest. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. He was in there. I had to help. I put my thoughts into words. "Someone has to help." I said although this time it was hard to keep the panicked edge from my voice.

Then I carefully pulled my arm away from the feeble boy's grip. Unable to look back, I spun around and made a dead sprint for the building. I sort of stumbled as I ran up the stairs, but ultimately didn't mind it. I also noticed my hat had flown from my head, but hardly noticed that either. I was glad I didn't hear Hiro cry from behind me.

Hopefully he would go back to wherever Aunt Cass was. I knew he would. We knew each other. I would be fine,. I would get Callaghan out, and we would all be fine...

As I rushed into the burning building, the first thing I felt was obvious. Heat. Everywhere. My eyes were nearly blinded by the vivid orange bursting throughout the whole area. It burst everywhere, coating the inside with nothing but a sizzling inferno. Everywhere I looked, all I saw were flames. I couldn't see anything that was untouched in the showcase building. I swatted at the flames with a free hand and coughed slightly.

I couldn't stand here forever. No, I need to find Callaghan. Find him and get him out of here as fast as possible. I began to move forwards with clenched fists while using my right hand to swat at the smoke. I breathed slightly and put my shirt on my mouth and advanced.

"Callaghan?" I called out and hoped my professor could hear me through the deafanying sound of the flames crackling in the building. I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw as I jumped forwards to avoid the falling rubble. But I couldn't give up. I had to try again. I stood rigid in a clear area and called out again. "Professor Callaghan?!" I shouted out and coughed. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me when I heard no answer.

What was I doing? This was mad. There had to be firefighters in here. They would find him. I began to turn away, sighing mournfully. I had to go back. He'll be fine. I thought with a curt nod to myself. I began to move back to the doors, fighting against the flames with my sleeve and hoping it wouldn't catch on fire. Callaghan will be fine. I assured myself that as I began to approach the doors.

Suddenly, I heard a sound above my head. I looked up to see that the roof looked like it was about to collapse. My eyes grew impossibly wide as I coughed in panic and began to back up. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Rapid footsteps in my direction.

I felt slight relief. Was it the firefighters? Had they finally come? I opened my mouth to yell out and wan them about the near-collapsing roof, but my voice was drowned out by a high-pitched fearful voice near the front of me over the crackling flames.

"TADASHI?!" Came the cry. I immediately recognized it as my little brother's voice. Panic sparked up inside of me as my brown eyes got huge. What was he doing in here?!

"Hiro?!" I called back, stepping forwards. I looked back up at the roof and chewed on my lip. What was I going to do?! It was going to collapse.

And that's exactly what it did. However, it collapsed right when I saw the feeble figure of my younger brother appear from the flames with a panic-stricken look on his face. My mouth gaped open it panic as I heard the ear-popping sound of the roof collapsing above me. I opened my mouth to scream at him in hysterics to get back. "LOOK OUT-"

It was too late. The roof fell down upon the ground before me just as Hiro got close to me. Dust and debris and flames flew everywhere. I felt sharp pain shoot through my body as I was thrown backwards by the impact of the roof hitting the ground.

I felt my body begin to burn as I realized my sleeve had caught on fire. But I barely noticed it. All I noticed was the ear-splitting scream of Hiro from in front of me. Ignoring my pain, I staggered to my feet and saw the form of my little brother collapsed on the ground. His right arm was buried under debris.

"HIRO!" I screamed out in hysterics and ignored the burning sensation coursing through me from the flames engulfing my left sleeve. I lunged at him, ignoring the smoke and the dark flames that were everywhere. I wrapped my arms around his upper body and jerked him back, thus tearing Hiro free of the rubble the had trapped his right arm. Warm blood flew everywhere.

Hiro opened his mouth and cried out in twisted agony as he flung his bloodied arm around. I tightened my grip on my and lurched backwards, hoisting him upwards into my arms to avoid the roaring flames on the ground. I felt my ankles burn, but struggled to ignore it. Panic soared through me.

My eyes caught sight of a room to the side. It was metal door and was covered in flames. But the inside looked untouched. The rubble to the collapsed roof prevented me and Hiro from getting out.

I made a split second decision. Still holding my baby brother upwards, I turned and charged for the metal door. I flung a burning arm forwards and grabbed the handle. I felt pain shoot through me as my hand was scorched by the heat of the door handle. Rapidly, I swung the door open and charged inside.

The room was untouched by the flames, although they danced everywhere outside, burning everything in sight. The room was completely covered in dark inky smoke. I breathed out and ran to a corner. I sat down on put Hiro in my lap, Hysteria threatened to take me over as I gripped forwards and grab Hiro's arm. He was sobbing into my chest. I grabbed his arm and caressed it. "Shh..s-shh…" I murmured and stroked his ruined bloody arm and held onto it. I slammed my sleeve into the ground several times to put out the fire.

Hiro had his head buried into my chest as he sobbed freely so that kept him from inhaling smoke. I, however, was covered in it. I coughed and held him close, unable to find words at the moment. Instead, I stared forwards at the door. My eyes widened as realization came to me.

We were trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter. It's here now though and you can expect a chapter every day or every other day from now on. Thank you all for taking interest and leaving reviews! Enjoy chapter 2 and the enormous amount of feels that come with it!**

* * *

><p>I stared wide-eyed at the huge metal door. Outside, I could hear the flames raging on and on, and I saw sparks appearing in the room from the door being engulfed by the raging flames that had consumed the entire showcase building. My brown eyes were enormous with pure fear. An uncontrollable cough left my lips and I coughed violently and looked around with watery eyes. Smoke. It was everywhere. It was buffeting all around and threatening to take me and my brother at any moment.<p>

I felt warm blood drip onto my hand and I instinctively looked down to see my Hiro. His mouth was sputtering with blood and the warm drops fell everywhere. His face was buried in my shirt, and everytime he coughed blood it splattered my shirt. But I didn't care. "Hiro." I rasped, ultimately unable to talk very loud due to the roaring flames and the smoke I was inhaling,

My little brother sobbed and cried out in response to me. I wrapped my arms around his frail body and held him closer to himself so the smoke wouldn't get near him, although it was becoming increasingly difficult for that.

"I-I-I…" Hiro gasped out. He sputtered out more blood from his mouth and then sobbed freely. "I-I'm gonna d-die."

I rested my head softly on the top of his own and held him very close to me. I wanted to engulf him in my presence. I was trying to make him forget that we were in a very dangerous position. Although, I knew that would never happen. My heart ached as I caressed his heavily injured arm gently, surveying it with narrowed eyes to see the damage. I bit my lip with near-hysteric worry. I heard him sputter out shaking words. I began to shush him, but was stopped by his statement. Fear shot through me. _Oh, god. _I thought from the sheer thought of him dying in this fire. _Oh god, no, not him..._

_No. _I thought very firmly. No, _he'll be okay. He's not going to die. I'm not letting that happen. I'll die, but not him. We are going to be okay. _I thought rapidly and decided to tell him that.

I ran my fingers through his hair and murmured softly to him. "No, you're not going to die." I spoke softly and as calm as possible. He continued sobbing. "Hiro," I said while cupping his right cheek with my hand, "Listen, it's going to be okay. I'm so sorry this is happening to you. You're going to be alright, okay, buddy? We'll get out of this." I said softly. Hiro only sobbed softly, but my voice seemed to calm him down a bit.

"T-Tadashi.." Hiro whimpered slowly with tears streaming down his face. I kissed him lightly on the forehead and then narrowed my eyes through the smoke as I surveyed the area around me. My heart ached with fear and guilt. Hiro was hurt bad. I had let it happen. I never thought in my life he would ever get hurt. Not this bad. I stroked his arm and bit my lip.

This fueled my determination to get both of us out. It surged through me and gave me the willpower to stand up to the smoke and flames if it were to protect my family.

I continued to let my eyes flicker around the inky black smoke that surrounded us. Well, it was obvious we were trapped in this smoky room. But we couldn't stay here until help arrived. If we stayed here any longer we'd both surely die from smoke inhalation. That wasn't going to happen, and I was sure of it. I looked down at my baby brother and stroked his hair again. I didn't want to leave him alone or exposed to the smoke. Thoughts swirled in my head as I thought of what I should do.

Finally, I came to the best decision. I slowly began to stand up while still holding Hiro tightly. He writhed a bit in my arms and pushed himself closer to me with a twisted sob. "It's okay, baby." I assured to my wounded brother gently. "We're going to get out of this, okay?" Hiro's small head bobbed up and down with weak understanding. Well, that was always a good thing. I smiled softly to him and lifted him higher up to my chest and began to move through the room.

I held my sleeve up to my face and covered my mouth with it to protect me from the smoke. My sleeve was already charred and torn, but the fabric could still defend me from the smoke, so I pressed it against my mouth and breathed in and out slowly while using my other strong arm to keep a firm grip on Hiro. Hiro whimpered and groaned quietly with his face still against my shirt, but he still seemed to be holding up alright.

I focused on the task at hand. Finding a way out of this room without going through the way we came. Trying to go back out there would be asking for death for the both of us. No, there had to be another way out. There had to be.

My eyes narrowed and they watered and stung because of the ebony smoke, but I brushed it off and wiped my eyes with my hot sleeve. I moved around on heavy footfall as I searched for any way out. Soon, to my absolute relief, I found what I was looking for.

There was a door near the left wall of the room. It was a very small metal door, but it seemed untouched by the flames. There had to be a window or something in that room. Some way to get out. And if not, if it was untouched by the flames and not covered in smoke, maybe we could stay there until help arrived.

I chose that as my decision. I lifted Hiro closer to me. I looked down and brushed his hair out of his eyes softly. I felt sudden fear. Had he fallen asleep? _Is he dead? _I forced that thought out. "Hiro?" I muttered carefully.

The 14 year old boy stirred. "Y-yeah?" He responded in a weak voice that was so quiet I could almost not hear him at first. Relief flooded through me and I ruffled his hair.

"We're almost out of this, buddy." I said softly.

Hiro tucked his injured arms to his chest. He whimpered in pain and looked up at me with wet brown eyes, same as mine. "D-do y-you promise, T-Tadashi?" Hiro asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

I gazed at my baby brother. Did I promise? I ruffled his inky black hair and nodded. "I promise." I said gently. Hiro's eyes glowed with relief. I knew he trusted me. I was never, ever going to betray his trust. I would keep this promise and get both of us out of here just fine.

I nodded firmly yet attempted to maintain a calm as possible posture as I moved towards the door. I went up to the door. I moved my sleeve from my mouth for a quick second to reach forwards and grip the door handle with my hand. As I expected, the damn door handle scorched my hand with it's pure heat, but I chose to ignore the blistering I would get in the future and instead swung the door open quickly and rushed inside.

I hastily pushed the door shut behind me and breathed out a sigh of relief. Hiro clutched onto me. I could tell he was curious as to where the unbearable amount of smoke went, but I supposed he couldn't find the courage to look around. He didn't need to. I didn't let go of his small body.

In the room, there wasn't an unbearable amount of smoke. There was still smoke, but it wasn't a terrible amount in the room. I breathed out a sigh of relief. But it wasn't over yet. We were not out of the alight building yet.

I decided that it would be okay to put Hiro down for now. I found a smoke-free and for the most part safe part in the corner. I began to gently set him down, but Hiro gave a twisted cry and grabbed my shirt with a weak fist. "W-what?" He whimpered feebly, obviously not sure of what I was doing.

I really didn't want to have to let him go like that, but ultimately I knew that I had to. This room was rather big, but I could still see Hiro well. I had to find a way out. I set him down slumped up against the wall. I knelt down in front of his small form and stroked his hair. "I gotta look for a way out of here. I'm still here, buddy, I'm not going anywhere. Is that okay?" I asked carefully.

Hiro made teary-eyed eye contact with me. His eyes wandered around before they fixated back upon me. He slowly nodded. "O-okay." Hiro whispered with another nod as he clutched his arm. I ruffled his hair.

"Let me know if you want me to come back." I said gently. Hiro nodded again and then I carefully pushed myself to my feet.

I kept my eyes on Hiro as I moved around the room on light feet as I searched for an opening. A window, door that led outside, something. Something that would get us outside of the flame-engulfed place.

I continued watching Hiro whenever I could but still focused on finding the exit to the building. I was so focused on finding a way out, I didn't notice the presence behind me.

It wasn't Hiro. I didn't hear my brother's startled cry in the corner. It was already too late. The minute I turned around, I saw a man dressed in complete black standing behind me. I didn't have time to react. The strange man had a hammer in his hand. He swung it back and slammed it into my head and I was thrown to the side and fell into complete black.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Gonna keep this short and simple. My computer broke down so I've been literally unable to make any fanfictions for a month and a half. The replacement I was using for a month refused to cooperate with this site, so I had to wait until I got my original computer back. You have no idea how sorry I am for this wait. Fanfiction updates will no longer take this long but I'll come clean and say updates are unpredictable. I am now back with writing. Trying to keep my ANs shorter now. Either way, I'm surprised this fic got so much attention! Thank you all and please enjoy chapter 3! Happy Valentine's Day, by the way!**

* * *

><p>I was stranded in complete darkness for what felt like years.<p>

Even though it was actually no longer than a few seconds; it felt way longer. By the time my consciousness returned to me, it felt as if I had been out for weeks. My head throbbed in the side as I gasped out. I was trembling and I gagged out as I felt hot smoke all around me. My skin itched and blistered and my eyes were watering and burning from exposure to the inky smoke.

At first I was unaware. I just laid there, gasping and wondering what was going on. The pain in the side of my head didn't ebb, it just got worse. I gritted my teeth and coughed. I was completely blank as to what was going on. But then, I heard it.

A twisted and choked cry could be heard from somewhere behind where I lay. The cry was shrill and too high-pitched to belong to an adult, and come to think of it, it sounded a lot like…

My body tensed and my brown eyes widened to become as huge as plates. _Oh, god.  
><em>

_Hiro!_

Everything returned to me in a nearly overwhelming tidal wave. I took all of it, but one thing was coursing through my head. My baby brother was in danger.

I surged up to my feet and felt a wave of nausea swarm through me. It nearly knocked me back to the ground, but I gritted my teeth and clutched my head and willed myself to take it. I forced myself to take the nausea. I felt warm crimson lifeblood stain my hand from where I had touched my head. I ignored it and darted forwards towards where I had left Hiro whilst I swatted at the heated smoke with a burnt hand.

"Hiro!" I cried as I raced towards him. Big mistake calling his name out. The second I did, I heard a muffled cry that sounded like Hiro trying to call- or scream really, my name. However, the cry was interrupted by the sound of a hissing curse from an unfamiliar voice, followed by the sound of something being hit.

I skidded to a stop when I got close to the sound. I began to walk forwards and narrowed my eyes through the smoke. I had heard an unfamiliar sounding voice. Who was that…?

My question was answered as soon as I thought of it. A sudden ebony object appeared out of nowhere from the inky smoke. The black object luckily didn't nail me in the head, instead it made contact with my jaw in a very hard hit. Piercing agony tore through me as I felt my jaw bones break with a sickening crack. The force of the weapon knocked me to the side. My hands snapped out in front of me and I felt them bury into the ground as I half-laid on the ground, rigid. My mouth was slacked open and I didn't dare close it. I felt blood drip down my body and shook with agony. I felt in a daze, but then I heard it.

"Come on, come on, you little fucking _brat_!" The hissing voice appeared in front of me. It was a voice full of hatred, apathy, and murderous aggression… a voice full of danger. Thoughts swirled through me. Who was he? Goddamnit, who was he? Had he started the fire? What was he doing? What had we done to him? Why was he…

"N-NO, NO, P-PLE-PLEASE! TADASHI, PLEASE- _HELP ME!_" Hiro's scream of abolsute hysterical horror tore me from my daze.

The reality of the situation came around to hit me like a ton of bricks. This man- this strange man was hurting my brother. Hiro, my brother. Reality returned to me, and I lost all sense of feeling. All that mattered to me was getting that guy away from my little brother. I ignored the unbearable pain in my jaw and staggered to my feet. I let out a great cough as my body heaved in a struggle to grab air.

I whirled around just to see the object suddenly soar through the air in a beeline for me. The object- looking to be a black mallet or hammer- was swung with expert precision, it obviously had to come from someone trained to swing that thing. I managed to jerk back in time just for the mallet to skim my stomach. It didn't damage me too bad, I only gagged out saliva and then stepped back further, trying my absolute best to lure this man with the mallet away from where my brother was. Even I was unsure where my brother was, but I knew this man was near him and I had to get him away.

I backed away and willed with all my might for this murderous man to follow me. But he didn't. I shouldn't have been such a fool. I thought he had been following me- falling into my trap; but he wasn't. Instead, he took my lack of sight as an advantage and slunk around to my left side. When I began to start towards the back wall, he came out of nowhere. He darted forwards and hit me hard in the ribs with the mallet. More pain. More unbearable pain. I felt a rib crack and fell to the side, gasping for air.

The man knelt down in front of me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I gasped out in a struggle to breathe as the man moved his face inches from mine. I felt cold breath as a broad knife was pressed against my throat. "Stay the hell down, pal. Your brother ain't yours anymore." He hissed my ear. I heard his voice echo throughout my skull. A ruthless voice full of hatred. I repeated what he said in my head. _Your brother ain't yours anymore. _What did that mean? My usual gentle nature was placed with seething rage. I as NOT going to find out. This man wasn't taking anything from me. I locked eyes with the strange attacker. His eyes were a vivid blue. Cold blue eyes that looked like they were two pieces of piercing ice rather than actual eyes. Thoughts darted through my mind again. One thought vaguely occurred to me. This man… could be Callghan? I narrowed my brown eyes. No, no, I was thinking nonsense. It couldn't be. Callaghan would never do something like this. He was probably trapped too…

This man looked too young to be Callaghan. His voice; it was too youthful. There was no way. Then… who was he? What did he want? Why was he hurting my brother? Questions charged through me, and I got mad I couldn't answer them all. But I did know one thing.

There was no way in hell this fucker was laying another hand on my brother. I looked my attacker straight in the cold blue eyes of his. I drew in a ragged breath and said slowly, "Like hell."

I didn't give him a chance to respond. I threw myself forwards and swung my fist forwards. Clenching it tightly, I landed a punch right on my attacker's forehead. In turn this made his head snap to the side. A twisted hiss of hatred left his lips as he whirled around and grabbed the back of my shirt. I felt pain tear through my broken rib and sudden saw a glint of metal flash through the air through the corner of my eye. Panic coursed through me when I saw the man was attempting to stab me. I jerked to the side, taking the risk of hurting my ribs worse. The knife missed me narrowly and I struggled out of his grip. I jerked to the side and surged back up on my feet as fast as I could.

The man did the same thing. He flashed the knife forwards in another attempt to stab me with it, but I was ready. The guy wasn't the one one who knew how to move fast. I jumped back to avoid it and then grab the bastard's arm roughly with my charcoal hand. I attempted to twist it, but I guess once again I underestimated him. As I attempted to twist his arm, he used his other hand to roughly jab my eyes.

I felt stinging pain in my eyes as I roughly jerked away, desperately trying to escape before he gouged my eyes out. As he did this, I failed to hear the faint sound of a katana being pulled from its sheathe from the man's back.

When I did, it was too late. In an instant, the katana buried itself deep into my chest. M eyes grew wide in agony as I felt blood roar through my ears and vaguely heard my own heartbeat. Black spots appeared in my vision. The katana was in me one moment, then out the next. I fell backwards and hit the ground hard. My vision blurred. I vaguely heard someone scream out my name through my ringing ears.

I saw shoes beside me. Shoes covered in blood. My vision began to dim and go black as I felt the figure of the man who had attacked us kneel in front of me. I looked up into his piercing azure eyes. The man just stared right back at me before a wicked, unrelenting grin appeared on his face. "I told you, your little brother is not yours anymore." He hissed. He then reached a hand forwards and grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to him. He lowered his mouth to my ear and through my dimness I felt his cold breath on my ear.

"He belongs to Yokai." The man hissed before he then dropped me. I crumpled against the ground and laid there, unable to comprehend anything. I watched my crimson ichor seep across the cold slick floor and felt the smoke buffet around me and begin to cover me. I was unable to think of anything but my little brother as consciousness left me before I even knew what was happening.

When I regained consciousness again, I didn't know what was happening. My eyes fluttered open, but I couldn't keep them that way. They fluttered back shut on their own. I heard distant voices shouting all around me. Hands were touching me. I was being lifted. I only stayed awake for a few seconds, and then everything went black again.

When I came too once again, I was not on the ground anymore. I was on something. Something softer than the floor. I no longer felt hot, I actually felt rather cold. Something had me strapped down, restraining me from moving. There was an object on my face that was cold against me. I breathed in slowly.

I saw the figure of a man before me. He was touching me, my chest to be specific. "Can you hear me, son?" The man's harsh voice tore through my haze. Through the numb that enveloped me, I managed a nod of my head. The man nodded back and some more people began pushing the platform I was laying on. The man said something else, but I was unable to catch it.

"Tadashi… Tadashi, oh baby, _please_- don't leave me..." I heard a sudden voice. My eyes wandered over to see the figure of my Aunt Cass. She was behind the stretcher but was struggling to get to me. Aunt Cass… she was okay? Relief fluttered through me. But…

_Hiro._

My eyes widened in panic when I realized he was not here. He was not anywhere… I couldn't see him. I craned my neck against where I was strapped down, struggling to see what was going on. What I saw were several groups of police officers standing near the building. They were swarming the place. Hiro. Oh my god.

He was still in there. And I opened my mouth to cry out for him, to struggle against everyone holding me back, to do something; but I couldn't. Unconsciousness came upon me first.


End file.
